


A Gross Collection

by JJBA_Randomness



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Humiliation, Scat, Urination, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBA_Randomness/pseuds/JJBA_Randomness
Summary: A collection of robots being gross with things that they probably can't do but, who really knows their anatomy.





	1. Unknown Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and let me know what you think. I'm also taking requests for this collection. I already have a few bots picked out but, feel free to let me know who you would like to see. The different characters will be from different universes like how this first one is from Transformers Prime.

He had known that there were going to be quite a few side effects from the synthetic energon but, he hadn't thought that it would have been that bad. It wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to him from something that wasn't meant for anyone to have in their system. There were worse outcomes that he could list off in his mind but, it wouldn't do him any good to focus on the negatives of it. Ratchet didn't quite know why the synthetic fuel was only effecting his secondary tank and he was sure he would be able to figure out a temporary solution to help him hide the problem from his other teammates.

There was a near constant bubbling in his secondary tank that made trying to get any work done impossibly difficult. He took nearly every chance he could to just sit down and try to calm down, getting overly worried about it wouldn't help him. The medic tried to keep pushing through work that his higher commander had demanded he get done. It was tiring which wasn't helping his situation or anyone else's. Everyone was being forced to either go out on more patrols than what was really neccessary or were stuck doing reports on nothing imortant.

It was a struggle that they really shouldn't have been going through. He would rather be resting like their actual leader would have wanted but, their leader was off investigating things on his own so they had to deal with the commander's way of doing things till he got back. There was no reason to even try to fight the commander's way of doing things other than to get bit more of a break. Ratchet honestly didn't care that the other mech was pushing them a bit far since they were still healthy and getting work done. The only thing he cared about was making sure his own body didn't decide to turn against him. That was the last thing he needed.

His secondary tank continued to roll and bubble throughout each and every movement he made. It was more distracting than he would like to admit but, he wasn't about to let it get in the way of his work. There was a slight nagging feeling in the back of his mind about his unsettled tank. The rational part of his mind was telling to just stay in his berth until his issue went away. He honestly wished that he could followed the rational part of his mind even though it went against everything that he needed to get done. A brief doubt passed through his mind that made him shudder. What if he made an embarrassing fool of himself in front of his friends and teammates? Ratchet shook his helm, not wanting to even start thinking about such an outcome.

"Ratchet, we need you to check out Arcee. She's having a hard time moving her left leg." A familiar deep voice called from down the hall.

"I'll see what I can do then," the medic responded as he forces himself to get up and head towards the concerned teammate. "Do you have any idea of what is going on with the leg or am I going to have to thoroughly look over the limb?"

"It seems like there's something stuck or just a couple of wires being tangled," his commander replied.

The medic shook his head as he went over all the different things that could be wrong with the femme. He was sure that it was just a knotted set of wires in her joint rather than any form of debris. His steps jostled his secondary tank a lot more than he would have liked while trying to focus on helping his teammate. There was more of a painful bubbling happening which he honestly just wanted to stop. Ratchet quickly shoved the his own suffering aside as he entered the room that held the small femme.

"I was almost starting to think that you weren't going to show up since we all know how busy you've been and this isn't really an emergency," the femme jokingly said.

"It's my job to look after all of you even if it's a false alarm. I would rather be safe than sorry," he responded. Ratchet quietly worked on the smaller bot while he continued to struggle against his own body. It still wasn't getting easier for him and he tried to keep himself under control while he was being watched from above.

"I do hope that she's going to be able to go on patrol after this," their commander commented.

"She should rest a bit after I'm done working on her but, a small patrol shouldn't do any harm as long as she's careful." Ratchet responded.

"Thank you for your concern, commander. But I think I'm going to stay here at base and just keep an optic on the monitors while everyone else does patrols." Arcee replied. "It's better that I don't end up getting hurt right away."

"As long as you actually get work and not just goof around as you've already been seen doing," Ultra Magnus said flatly.

The medic snorted as he finally stood up and backed away from the femme. "You should be good to get back to work. Just don't get too energetic."

It seemed that all was dealt with for the time being and he forced his body to relax a bit. His secondary tank gave an omnious groan as he turned to leave. "I'll be getting back to trying to get us an alternate fuel source now, commander."

"Very well. I do hope you end up finding something useful this time around," the larger mech drawled.

"Only time will tell with that. I hope something comes up soon or we might be in trouble," Ratchet mumbled. He didn't say anything else as he left the two to go try and fix himself. It was getting unbearable to just think about moving anymore than he had to but, that was a problem that was about to be fixed of its own accord. There was a sharp, almost stabbing, feeling that made him kneel down in a very weak attempt to fight against the heavy pull in his abdomen. The shuddering in the other tank was nearly all consuming.

His modesty plating popped open, revealing his valve and aft port to the open and to whoever happened to walk down the hall. He gasps as a bit of waste fluid escaped the end of his spike. It was only enough to leave a few small droplets on the floor under him but, it was move than enough to convince his body to let go completely without his consent. The first round of rippling cramps had him curling his arms around his middle in a weak attempt to stop anything from happening. Ratchet's weak attempt did nothing to stop the mess in his secondary tank from releasing itself all over his legs and the floor. A hard sob escaped him at each cramp that rocked his body.

The relief was overwhelming in how good and horrible it felt. He could feel it seeping into his joints with each passing moment. There was seeming no end to the cramping that basically crippled him or the growing mess under him. Ratchet could only hope that his teammates stayed in their berthrooms or just out of the base until he could get everything cleaned up. A vague feeling of something running down his face let him know that he had started crying at some point. It was more than what he thought he could handle. The autobot medic had been shot, stabbed, and even almost sawed apart by another medic but, a bit of a bad reaction to something that even he couldn't place at that moment made him crumble.

"My dear friend. What has happened to you?" The deep voice broke him out of his self pity and sorrow filled state.

"Please just go away, Optimus. I'll get this cleaned up as quickly as I can." Ratchet promised weakly as he tried to stand.

"Don't worry about the mess. You need to be cleaned up sooner than the floor does. I do not need you having any sort of problem should an emergency occur and you are needed," Optimus responded calmly. "Now, let's go to the wash racks."

The medic wanted to just push the larger mech's servo away from him but, he was too tired to put up too much of a fight against his friend. It was almost as painful to try and look at the larger mech as much as it was to just deal with his body doing things against his will. He carefully accepted the outstretched limb. There was still a bright colored blush across his cheeks that wasn't about to go away anytime soon especially knowing that either Optimus himself was going to clean up after him or one of their teammates was.


	2. Always Looking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream makes use of a cave that ends up giving him a bit of a surprise feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shattered Glass Starscream was something else to write since he's the opposite of how most of his other incarnations act. He was still fun though. Please do be warned that there is a bit more detail in this chapter so skip if you don't enjoy that but, otherwise, enjoy and let me know what you think. Requests are also welcome.

The red and white seeker couldn't have been happier to find a cave just big enough for him to duck into. It didn't allow him to move his wings very far but, that was fine by him since his pursuers would have to find some other way to get to him. There wasn't much he could do either since it was a dead end. He honestly didn't mind the break as it would allow him to take care of himself a bit before he was forced to get a move on again. Starscream wasn't about to let himself be offlined without a good fight.

There was an almost maddening pressure inside his abdomen and he didn't think that it would do him much good to try to plan anything with it. His secondary tank shuddered in warning but he brushed it off for the moment. He would be emptying it before anything went south, refueling with a cube of his small store of energon came first through all of this. The fuel he had wasn't of the best quality which made for his secondary tanks unhappy groans at times. It wasn't ideal for all the running away he had to do and it wasn't something he wanted to keep dealing with. If it were up to him, none of this would even be happening. All of them would still be on Cybertron and the Autobots wouldn't have even gotten the chance to hurt any of them.

He knew that there wasn't much use in thinking about what-ifs when he should be focused on trying to survive. It was a long and difficult road for all of them that wasn't going to end anytime soon. There was a deep longing for a quiet and peaceful world that they didn't have to constantly worry for their lives. The idea of it was a wistful one at best but, an idea that he often played within the late hours of the night. Starscream didn't want to keep living in the dream. His own state should have come first before his little escape.

His secondary tank forced him out of his thoughts with a sharp and painful cramp. He shook his head and forced himself to not just crouch down where he was to deal with it. The seeker forced himself to go further into the cave as his insides continued to churn. It could almost be compared to having molten metal just swirling around inside of him. There weren't very many times that he could recall feeling anything like it but, it shouldn't be all that surprising for him. A bad diet of under filtered energon could do a lot of damage ranging from just a sour tank to a complete shutdown. Starscream should count himself lucky that he was only going through a seemingly minor problem caused by his horrible diet.

There was seemingly no places that would hide him from sight within his small cave. It put him a bit more on edge than any other bot could just walk in on him while he was just trying to calm his secondary tank and it wouldn't end up very well for him. The pain inside of him did make him slightly less against the idea of someone catching him in such an act. His body was already starting to let go without his permission as his panel slid open. He tried weakly to get it to close but stopped after it was clear that his body wasn't going to listen to him.

It was almost a euphoric to let his body sink down into a more comfortable squat. The sharp cramping seemed to ease up as he relaxed more for what he was about to go through. He groaned at the first wave of what could only be described as thick and chunky oatmeal escaped him and piled under him. There was the fact that it slowly seeped into the fine seams of his feet. Starscream could also feel waste fluid running down his thighs before hearing it splatter on the ground as well. As it all came out of him, he could vaguely hear noises outside of the ones he was making.

He let his head fall back against his shoulders as he tried to figure out who or what was slowly getting closer to him. The sound of mud being thrown at mud would have covered most sounds if the bumbling fools outside were capable of being quiet. It didn’t bother him and it seemed that they couldn’t get into the cave since most of the enemy bots were at least twice himself. There was a small bit of worry in the back of his mind, but it was unlikely that they would get inside the cave without causing a cave in. Starscream just tried to focus on the warm fluid running into the seams of his thighs and splashing against the puddle already on the ground. At least it wasn’t gushing out like it had been so it seemed that he was getting emptied out even if it was taking a while to do so. His mind wandered over the many different things that could happen after all his body settled. More than likely, he would just end up in a similar spot a good while down the line.

The sounds from outside the cave died down as did his own. He carefully stood up and moved away from his mess, leaving a slight trail from his unclean self. Starscream didn’t have anything in his subspace that would help him clean up the mess on himself so he was going to either just close his panel and hope that he managed to get back to the Decepticon base or leave his panel off and deal with any comments on it. Neither option was pleasant but, he didn’t have much of a choice with being on the run. Sometimes, sacrifices must be made in the name of a greater good. Maybe it was also a good thing that he definitely knew he could take out the two Autobots outside easily from his vantage point. A small pick me up for all his troubles, it seemed.


	3. Screw The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack over estimates his ability to multitask when one of the tasks are staying still. Also a certain Autobot medic has to put his input in on it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We entered Gen 1 with Wheeljack. I actually miss his design from the original series but, at least he kept the reckless behavior. This chapter is just purely piss stuff so enjoy and let me know what you think.

It wasn’t like he had meant for it to get as far as it had but his project came first like usual. He couldn’t leave it alone at such a sensitive stage. Anything could go wrong if he didn’t keep an eye on it and he didn’t want to have to start it over. So much time had already been put into it while the rest of the team was out fighting. There wasn’t anyone that could even temporarily watch over his project so he could take care of himself. Wheeljack could maybe have had their medic attempt to look after it if he explained what needed to be done. The thought of something going wrong because he wasn’t there was just still too much for him to let someone take over.

There was a deep throbbing in his abdomen and it slightly distracted him from the delicate work of soldering wires together. The work required him to keep his body still and his hands steady. Any slight error would require him to start over from square one which wasn’t about to happen. His mind wandered a bit since all of this was something that he was used to, simple work was always a bore even if it was for something more exciting. He brushed off the nagging feeling in the back of his mind in favor of refocusing on his work. Other Autobots were waiting on him and his ingeniously made weapon. It had a high chance of literally blowing up in his face the instant he tested it but, that was how it was with most of his creations.

He was more than willing to put his life on the line for the sake of making new things to help out his brethren in a seemingly never ending war. It was a strain on both the mind and body. Their diets had gone to a horrible mockery of what they had been on their home planet. They didn’t have the necessary things in order to filter and ration out enough for all of them to have multiple cubes at one time. Everyone was running off of what could only really be considered sludge but, it allowed them to keep going to some degree. It did have a tendency of clogging up one’s secondary tank. Most could just push through it and keep fighting while some tended to need to stay back at base to recover from the harsh effects.

Wheeljack shook his head free from the very distracting thoughts and tried to return his attention back to his project. His leg had started bouncing at some point during his little mind trip. It was making his hands shake a bit as well but, he pushed through it. There was only so much that he could do in order to get himself to stay still and it mostly likely would only help him for a few moments anyways. The fact that there wasn’t anything near him that he could use to help himself in this kind of situation. A dull throbbing kept him from fully focusing on his work.

It wasn’t the worst thing that he had ever felt considering he has had a limb or two blown off before. The feeling wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t growing slowly. He forced himself to only shift every few minutes so he could get past a relatively tricky bit of soldering and welding. There were a couple of leaks throughout all this little bit of work and it left the inside of his modesty panel a bit damper than he would have liked. Wheeljack huffed and continued his mini dance while he worked.

Quite a bit of time passed by him without much notice as he worked. His dance slowly evolved into something a lot more movement than what could allow him to keep soldering. It was a bit of an annoyance but, he still couldn’t leave his project alone. There wasn’t much for him to be able to do about his predicament since there was still nothing that he could use and no one had come to check on him for most of the day. He was kind of glad that no one had seen him in his current state as much as he was kind of upset about it. Wheeljack knew that it was mostly for their own concern for their lives when around his previous projects. They would rather air on the side of being extra cautious than to end up too injured to do anything.

He didn’t really notice footsteps getting closer to his work room as he continued to squirm and grind his pelvis into his stool. There was a steady amount of leaks escaping him with each motion that he did. Wheeljack tried to squeeze his legs together tightly in a weak attempt to try and keep the flood inside of his secondary tank. It wasn’t doing much to help him but, it made him feel a bit better about the fact that his modesty panel was steadily getting wetter. The pressure was getting to be more than what he could really handle at any given time and it wasn’t like he was out doing anything in the field. He was in their main base that was very unlikely to be attacked in any manner for a very long time.

Wheeljack groaned loudly as he dropped his tools in favor of shoving his hands between his thighs to help keep himself somewhat dry. It didn’t do much since he had waited for so long already, but it would at least hold himself over for a tiny bit longer so he could attempt making it to the bathroom. There was a high chance that he wouldn’t make it and just end up making a mess in the hall that he would end up having to clean up on his own. The idea was horribly humiliating and he wanted to avoid if he could even though he knew it was more than likely going to happen. He carefully stood up, ignoring the trickle of fluid down one of his legs.

The sudden increase of gravity pulling down on him made more waste fluid slip past his panel and run down into the seams of his legs. He froze as more slowly worked its way out of him and past his panel. There wasn’t anything that he could do to stop the slow loss of control over his own body. This wasn’t what he had wanted to happen when he first started his project since he had known that he wouldn’t have the chance of leaving it alone. Wheeljack was honestly disappointed in himself for letting this happen to him when he should have had some way of dealing with it before he got into the heavier parts of his work. It didn’t really matter that there was someone else watching him make a mess of himself and his lab.

“So this is how you end up avoiding having to get up during these sorts of times. I would have thought better of you,” his teammate hummed as he took in the mess of a scientist.

“N…..no. I normally don’t end up like this so don’t get any funny ideas over this,” he snapped back. He knew that the lights on the sides of his head were a dark pink and he just wanted the medic to go away.

“I wasn’t going to do anything of the sort but, you are better off just letting go the rest of the way. You don’t want to end up hurting yourself,” Ratchet responded. “Just a bit of advice from the one that knows a bit more about such things.”

“I will when you finally go away. I don’t need you or anyone else getting a laugh out of this later,” the scientist huffed as he continued to leak and basically slowly wet himself. There were very obvious streams going down his legs and a puddle was beginning to form under his feet. He whined and moaned quietly as the pressure slowly left his secondary tank. The sound of slight hissing from the waste fluid was loud in his ears while the vague sound of liquid splashing against itself from where it joined what was on the floor.

“If only you would have just listened to me, you could have avoided such a thing or maybe if you had listened to what your body had been telling you instead of focusing on your little toys.” The medic said in an almost sarcastic manner.

“Maybe it wouldn’t have happened if you would have just left me alone like I told you to do in the first place. I don’t need you of all people constantly looking over my shoulder,” he responded. Wheeljack was still horribly embarrassed but, the relief made it slightly easier to bear than normal. He was still going to get back at the medic anyways for just walking in on him, who knows what could have happened with his work.


End file.
